


Violet Messiah

by MoriSensei98



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, phantom thief Mianto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriSensei98/pseuds/MoriSensei98
Summary: A P5 x P3 story. The Messiah wakes up in Tokyo after he sealed an evil goddess and prevented the fall. Now he must aid a group of new persona users to steal hearts and reform society. Minato x Sumire
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the vote the vote. The winner is Kasumi/Sumire Yoshizawa.

n the far reaches of the void of darkness lies a large golden door behind lies Nyx, Diety of the night. That door was sealed by a man who sacrificed his life not only prevented the fall but he gave his life for his friends. His name is Minato Arisato a Messiah, Wild Card, and former member of SEES. Elizabeth left her duty as a Velvet room attendant and embarked on a journey to find a way to free her friend. Minato lost count how many years has it been since he became the Great Seal.

“I wonder if they how are they doing”

Silence filled the void since Elizabeth destroyed the Erebus, a giant monster manifested from humanity’s grief and those who desire death. That creature wouldn’t return for another year. Minato was going through his train of thoughts and memories when he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps

“Minato-San, I have finally found to release you from your free you from the seal. I do sincerely apologize for taking a while but I found the solution”

His eyes widen in response, looked at the far distance to see Elizabeth, with a small smile on her face. The former attendant of the velvet room opened her compandium and a massive energy circle around the book. Minato realized that this power he felt is similar to the one he used against Nyx. That mean-!

“With the bonds I forged through out the journey, I shall take your place as the Great Seal!” She shouted bravely. Right before the blue haired boy could object, the entire void is engulfed in a white light. Minato wakes up to see Elizabeth standing in front of him with a bright smile on her face. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes before he clenched his fist.

“Why?” He tearfully asked. Elizabeth extends her hand to the blue haired boy and cups his soft cheek. “I’m doing this because I love you. Through out my journey, I already found a purpose of my life, Minato and I wouldn’t want you to bear the burden and lose the joy of living”

“I....I..” he dosent know what to say. “Thank you Liz”. The Messiah tried his best to contain his tears. He embrace her in a hug for a few seconds before letting go.“I have everything ready for you when you wake up to rise against a new threat”.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll eventually find out” the attendant replied. “Goodbye Minato, until we meet again”

Everything disappeared before he could say anything. Then, a gasp echoes through.


	2. A Brand New Day and A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato wakes up in in 2017 will he adapt his new life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a harem story anymore. I will do a separate story for later. Also hope you enjoy this.

Location:?

Minato woke and shot up like he woke up like he woke up from a terrible nightmare. He breathed heavily as if he never felt so much alive in years. In a few minutes, Minato calmed down and his breathing became normal. 'I'm alive...How was I dead?'

He examined his surroundings and found himself to be in a bedroom which dosen't look too luxurious or fancy like his room at the dorm back in Iwantodai. There is a closet next to the door, a desk with a rolling chair in the front. Beside the desk was large mirror. Is he in at an apartment?

The blue haired boy looks down and found himself on the bed, only in his underwear and this made him yelp. 'Ugh, Elizabeth couldn't you at least not have me in clothes after I came back to life.' He mentally though to himself.

Minato turned to his bedside table and noticed a there is an dark blue envelope with his name written on it in cursive. Curiously, takes it and opens it revealing to be a to be a letter and he reads it.

"Dear Minato,

You are in Tokyo, and this apartment you are in is where will be you'll be living. As you can see I have or prepared for you before I brought you back to life. You'll be attending Shujin Academy as a third year student-

Minato continued to read and stopped after he reached sincerely yours Elizabeth. 'seems like Elizabeth really know what she's doing guess I'll have to explore to get ready' He opened the drawer of his bedside table and took a look what's inside of it. A strange new phone, transfer certificate, his wallet and a tarot card with a skull on it with a Roman numeral 13which reminds him on somethig or someone.

Really miss you old friend. A smile crept on his face.

The former leader of SEES looks himself in the mirror and was surprised by what he sees. He's still the same except his well from all those years fighting shadows and kendo practice. His blue hair with the length reaching his bang which is covered his right eye. He stroked his hair and and thought for a few seconds and smiled.

'Definitely gonna keep this hairstyle. I should probably explore the city since tomorrow is school'

He changed into a leather jacket that has a hoodie built in, a white and blue t-shirt with black pants and black sneakers. Minato then grabbed he's belongings including the death tarot card just as a momentous. What does his future lie for him..

Meanwhile...

Location: ?

A girl with dark red hair was crying and sobbing in her room.

"Kasumi I'm sorry, this is all my fault" she continued to cry herself to sleep on her bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change my mind for the harem in the story. I’ll stick with Sumire only. I might do a harem story later.


End file.
